The Devil Within
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Based off the song "The Devil Within" by Digital Daggers. Dan escapes and takes refuge inside Danny's mind, hiding away until he can pull together his plan. To destroy everything Danny ever loved. "You won't even know I'm here. I made myself a promise, you'll never know what hit you. I'll be here when you think you're alone, seeping in the cracks." Rated: T for death and blood.


Author's Note: This story takes place after Urban Jungle but before Frightmare in season 3.

The Devil Within

I Will Keep Quiet

"He looks sickeningly peaceful." A dark voice muttered to himself as he floated over the bedroom of a fourteen year old child. Plans ran through his mind as he worked on what he wanted to do. His future was still to happen. He was still supposed to exist. Clockwork metaled for the last time. This was what was supposed to happen.

The ghost in the room dissolved into a mist before dropping down onto the child in the bed. He slipped into every muscle, ever nerve, ever cell. It was his turn to exist.

You Won't Suspect a Thing

Danny gasped, shooting up in his bed. Ghost? No, his body wasn't cold like it was whenever his ghost sense went off. So what was it? Night terror? He'd never had them before, but he guessed there was a first for anything. He didn't know too much about night terrors except what he'd heard the other day from Hannah when she was talking loudly next to him before class started. Though, truthfully, he wasn't really paying her any attention. She wasn't talking to him anyway. She was talking to Devon.

Danny threw off the blankets and got to his feet, his bare feet squishing into the plush carpet. He headed over to his computer and flicked the mouse, awakening the screen. He glanced over at the pile of homework on the side of his desk but didn't give them a second thought. It was Friday. If everything went well today than tomorrow he and his friends were planning to go watch the new Galaxy Walk movie.

Danny laughed at himself. How many times was he called a geek at school but then when he went to one of these movies he always found people who had been fans of it since the 60s when the original series had aired? Of course he didn't own a uniform from the show or movies, or Vulcan ears like a certain techno-geek did. Tucker could pull of Tuvalk almost perfect though.

His computer finally caught up with him so he could pull up SpaceBound. It was much better than that other digging game that the world seemed to find wonderful. This game, even though if you decided to you could just collect minerals from the different planets you went to, you actually had boss fights. Though tonight Danny was just planning on building himself a place to call a base.

A shiver went through-out Danny's body, freezing him. He slowly did a 360 in his chair, expecting something but still confused as his ghost sense didn't go off. He felt no release for the cold that always was activated. Whatever this was, it unnerved him. It wasn't right. If it was a ghost, he would know. If it was a human, he would hear. If it was an alien, he wasn't sure. Hey, just more than a year ago if anyone had said half human half ghost hybrids could exist he would've laughed at them. Aliens weren't too far out there anymore.

Danny shrugged his shoulders before turning back towards his computer, still not sure about what he was sensing. He kept his headphones around his neck so the music and sound effects could radiate up to him but so he could still hear the world around him. He wasn't going to let his guard down tonight.

You Won't See Me In The Mirror

"Urge." Danny groaned, the sound of his alarm going off getting him to wake his mind up. He sat up only to find the keyboard stuck to his forehead.

Detaching the device from his head, he took off his headphones and went to the alarm to turn off the infernal blaring.

6:30.

Danny thought about going back to sleep for a second since he didn't have to leave until 7:15, but thought against it. He headed out of his room and straight to the bathroom, thankful Jazz always go up at 6 to take the bathroom before he did.

He hazily made it inside and did what was needed. He went to wash his hands and almost laughed at his reflection. In front of him stood a boy with his black hair stuck up in all directions and the unmistakable imprint of the space bar plus the alt and two lines of keys above them stuck onto his forehead. On his jaw was a circle that he assumed was the headphones.

Danny shook his head before starting to rub at the keys, hoping to make them fade quicker. He sighed after a moment, not seeing too much of a difference, and opened the cabinet to get his toothpaste. He grabbed his brush and started cleaning his teeth, still rubbing with his free hand.

_Hate them._

"Huh?" Danny looked around, wondering where the voice came from. He bit down on the toothbrush so he could use both hands and quickly pulled away the shower curtain. Nothing. Than what said to 'hate them'? He called upon his glowing eyes to scan the room, knowing sometimes a ghost can hide in an invisible state to only humans but after looking around the room with the green glow, he still found nothing. No ghost was in the bathroom with him.

Danny turned back to the mirror, looking at his reflection with worry showing back at him. "Am I going crazy?" he asked out loud just to hear his own voice. He saw his own lips move to the words, he heard his own voice fit like always.

Than where did 'hate them' come from? And why did he want to think about his family and friends when he remembers those words? Heart break found its way in his chest when Sam appeared in his mind, rage for Tucker, a sickness for Jazz and her overprotectiveness, and disgust for his parents.

_Destroy them._

Danny released his jaw, the toothbrush falling into the sink as he felt power behind those two words. Fear crept up his back, shaking his body more than he thought possible. He griped the sink for stability as he closed his eyes. Something was in him? Was his ghost half becoming another entity? That was ridicules. But wasn't there something that made people start acting like two? It was some mental thing. Jazz would know!

Danny's eyes flashed open as he pushed himself away from the sink and rushed out of the bathroom. He phased himself through Jazz's door, knowing she hated him doing that but this was an emergency.

"Danny!" Jazz screeched at him, holding up her shirt she was about to put on to cover herself.

"Ah!" Danny put up his arms to block out the sight of his sister in her bra, forgetting that was one of the reasons she didn't like him just popping in when he needed her.

"What is it?" Jazz asked, the sound of cloths ruffling as she put her shirt on.

Danny dropped his arms and started, "I think I'm going crazy."

"Says my little brother with ghost powers." Jazz smiled to show she was meaning this in a loving way. "You've already got two points of crazy."

"Jazz." Danny whined.

"Alright, alright." Jazz held up her hands in defeat. "Why do you think you're going crazy?"

"I'm hearing voices but there's no ghost around and I'm starting to think things that I wouldn't think." Danny admitted, worry getting his hands to want to go to pockets but forgetting he was still in his pajamas and they lacked pockets.

"When was the last time you got a full night's rest?" Jazz asked, perfectly calm as she sat down on her bed to give him her full attention.

"You mean from sometime in the night to about six in the morning?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "When the whole thing with me splitting into two people happened."

"Danny, that was six months ago!" Jazz exclaimed. "There's your problem. Lack of sleep is making your subconscious want to be active during the day. In other words, your imagination is going to leave you."

"Great, that's all I need." Danny groaned, slumping over. He sighed before saying, "Thanks Jazz."

"Any time, just knock." Jazz reminded as Danny walked out of the door.

"Great, so my subconscious just wants attention." Danny mumbled to himself as he went back to the bathroom to clean up his toothbrush. "I am going crazy."

But I've Crept Into Your Heart

"There you are man." Tucker called as Danny walked down the hallway.

Danny quickly ran a hand through his hair, thankful his black hair never showed he had just been flying. He had had a run in with Technus again this morning and, for some reason, was feeling agitated. The feeling found its way into his chest as he took in the sight of his two friends waiting by his locker.

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Sam asked, leaning to put all her weight on one foot as she eyed the boy.

Danny rolled his eyes, knowing in the back of his mind she was concerned, but really didn't care. He opened his locker to get the book they were reading in English as he tried to keep from looking at them.

"So who was it this morning?" Tucker asked.

Danny bit his bottom lip as anger fueled his mind. Why don't they just see he's fighting anger and leave him alone? He shoved the book in his bag and slammed the locker closed, keeping himself turned so he wouldn't look them in the eyes.

"You ok, Danny?" Sam asked, worry showing in her voice.

"Leave me alone!" Danny yelled, looking straight at his friends. He noticed their- was it scared? They looked frightened. _Nice going Fenton_ Danny found himself hitting himself mentally for losing his control. He used his bangs to hide his face as he tried, "Sorry. I'm just…"

"Look, it's cool." Tucker said, his voice shaking a bit. "Let's just get to class."

Danny followed the two in an awkward silence. As much as he told himself he should be ashamed, all he could feel was anger. The emotion was starting to burn him, eating him from the inside.

His ghost sense stopped him from walking into the room, getting his friends' attentions.

They turned around to look at him and he found himself, for the second time this day, thinking to just let the ghost do whatever it wanted. Danny sighed and waved his friends off as he ran towards the closest hiding spot; the bathroom.

You Can't Make Me Disappear

"Man, I am so tired of getting a detention every day for being late!" Danny admitted, his hands in fists as he walked with Sam and Tucker down their everyday sidewalk.

"I'm starting to think Lancer does it so you can get your homework done." Tucker said, thinking out loud. He looked over at the raven haired teen and explained, "I mean, you weren't too late today. Normally five minutes after the bell, he doesn't really say too much to anybody else."

"Or he just hates me." Danny sighed, trying to calm down his thoughts. All day he'd been thinking things on that line. Even thinking the janitor was after his hide for no reason. _Something has to be wrong with me. More than just not enough sleep._

"DANNY!"

Danny shook his head to clear his thoughts only to see Sam and Tucker had fallen into the street. Sam was laying so her arm landed behind her and her leg bent at an odd angle, Tucker laying with his cheek pressed against the concert, his glasses now laying a few inches away from his face.

The growl of an engine approaching turned his attention down the street to see a vehicle headed down the lane Sam and Tucker were still in. Without thinking, Danny flung down and grabbed both his friends, plus Tucker's glasses, and shot straight for the other side of the street.

"What the heck was that all about?!" Tucker asked, ripping his glasses from Danny's hands to put them back on.

Danny stood up to his feet, brushing some pebbles off his jeans, and retorted, "Ya, you're welcome."

"We didn't play chicken with that car for our health!" Sam jumped up to her feet and pointed a finger into his chest, poking him back a step. Danny popped his jaw to recompose himself only to hear "Why did you push us?"

"What?" Danny stopped, his face dropping as he heard.

"What do you mean, what?" Tucker asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "We get you're having a bad day, dude, but I never thought you'd be taking out your anger like that."

"I… pushed you?" Danny found himself asking. He knew his friends well enough they wouldn't be messing with him, so why didn't he remember?

"Danny, we're your best friends." Sam said, calming herself down as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "If something's going on, we should know about it. We're here to help."

"No!" Danny exclaimed, ripping his shoulder away from her touch. If they helped, he could have more problems. This was more than just lack of sleep. He could've just killed them. He looked between his friends' faces and couldn't stand to see anything happen to them by his own hands. He had enough problems letting them fight ghosts with him. "I won't hurt you." Danny promised before running down the sidewalk. He headed straight for the nearest alley way and transformed before they could try and follow him.

Whatever was happening to him, he didn't want them to get hurt.

I Made Myself At Home

Danny dropped down in the alley way in-between his neighbor's house and the house next to them and called upon the warmth to transform back to his human self. During the flight his mind just wouldn't clear like it normally would. All he could think about was that anger and dread that was building itself back up in the pit of his stomach. Anger towards Sam and Tucker for getting in his way and towards himself for jumping to their rescue again. Dread for what was to come. He didn't want to go home but no other place was calling his name.

He walked down the sidewalk and entered his house. Maddie was in the living room, working on a blueprint on the coffee table. She looked up and called out his name.

Danny sighed before headed over to his mother.

"Danny, you know you can tell me if anything is going on, right?" Maddie started, looking up at her son. She patted the seat next to herself, getting Danny to plop down in it. Maddie sighed, "Danny, what's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the seat.

"I'm not as clueless as you think I am." Maddie said. She caped her ink pen to give him her total attention. "I've noticed ever since you started high school you've been different."

"I'm a teen now, Mom." Danny pointed out, eyes narrowing. He knew where this was going and was sure he had everyway planed out in case.

"I know, and it comes with puberty, hormone imbalance, and more responsibilities. Or it should." Maddie eyed her son, as if waiting for a response. "Danny, if you keep going like you are, we're not going to allow you to get a learners."

"What!?" Danny exclaimed, sitting up in his seat.

"Well how can we?" Maddie asked. "You're grades are in the toilet, I'm always getting calls from your teachers about you missing their classes, you're barely home. You know your actions speak louder than words. Well, your actions have been saying you don't care. How can I allow someone with that attitude out on the road?"

_Great. Just Great. I save your sorry butt, get shot by your sorry butt, and this is how you add insult to injury. Why don't you just shoot me? Get it over with. Dissect me molecule by molecule._

"How dare you say that!" Maddie exclaimed, standing up before him.

Danny shook his head. He didn't say anything, did he?

"Daniel…" Maddie's voice shook as tears streamed down her cheeks. Danny bit his lip, worried about what he had said without knowing what he did. "I-I've tried to give you a good life. I've tried to be the mother you should have. How can you say you wished I never had you?"

Danny looked up in shock. He'd never wished that. He loved her even though she did try to kill him on a day to day basics, but she didn't know.

"Go up to your room." Maddie ordered, dropping her head in defeat as she pointed towards the stairs. "I'll send Jack with your dinner."

_Jack? Not Dad? _Danny stood up, scared. He did as ordered, leaning against the door and letting it guide him to the floor. He hid his head in his knees and found himself fighting tears. What was happening to him?

In The Cobwebs and The Lies

"Danny?" Two knocks to the door above him.

Danny opened his eyes and felt the door was trying to be pushed in only to find him being a human doorstopper.

"Jazz?" Danny asked, not sure if he really wanted to get up.

"Danny, what happened to Mom?" Jazz asked, giving up on the door.

"Jazz….I'm scared." Danny admitted, holding his knees closer to his chest.

"Can you let me in?" Jazz asked, turning the door knob again.

Danny pushed himself over to all fours and crawled over to lean against his bed post. He looked up as Jazz walked in and shut the door behind herself before dropping down to her knees and placing a hand on his knee. "What's going on?"

Danny re-explained about how this morning he was getting thoughts that weren't his own, telling her about how it said to "Hate" and "Destroy" them. Then how he had pushed Sam and Tucker but couldn't remember doing it. "…and then, I guess I said to Mom how I wish she'd never had me, but… I didn't. I didn't say that. I don't know what, but something's taking over." Danny hid his head in his knees and hair and whispered, "I think my ghost half is becoming another person."

"I don't think that's possible." Jazz said. "I mean, look at Vlad. He's been half ghost for more than twenty years and he's still one mind."

"But he's also evil." Danny pointed out, lifting his head to look at his sister. "Maybe Mom and Dad are right. Maybe all ghosts really are evil. Maybe I was just kidding myself that I could be good."

"You are good." Jazz tried. "You've saved so many people in just this year. Who knows how many you'll've saved in ten years?"

"Don't say ten years." Danny dropped his head again.

"Why?" Jazz asked, curious.

Danny sighed, not wanting to explain it to anybody just yet. It may be considered childish but he still wanted to believe if he didn't tell anybody that maybe it wouldn't happen.

Jazz gasped, taking her hand away from Danny's knee. "You mean, that evil ghost that looked like your ghost half? That was supposed to happen in ten years?"

Danny shook his head, looking her in the eyes. "How do you do that?"

"Physiology. And I've known you all my life." Jazz pointed out. She looked down at her legs on the floor. "Really, I guess I've known that that ghost was really you. I just didn't want to admit it. I just can't see you becoming like that-that thing."

_Thing. That's all I am. Something that could be thrown away once on one wanted or needed it. _

I'm Learning All Your Tricks

Jazz heard a low laugh and looked up to see Danny shaking. "Danny? I'm sorry. I know-"

"Don't be." Danny interrupted, his voice deeper than she remembered. "I want that future."

"What?" Jazz asked, surprised,

Danny looked up, a blaze of green energy flowed out of his eyes that had turned a blood read. The sight in itself shocked Jazz enough to fall back, her hands propping herself up as she tried to back away.

"You!" Jazz exclaimed, remembering the red eyes and voice from when the evil ghost had taken her brother's spot. "What do you want?! Get out of my brother!"

"I don't get a name?" the monster asked, moving so he was sitting cross legged, his hand holding his head as if he was bored. "You were my sister, after all."

"You don't deserve a name." Jazz growled, trying to see any weaponry in Danny's room but also keeping her eyes on his. "And definitely not of the person you used to be."

"I guess you're right." The monster shrugged as he floated up to his feet. He towered over her, looking down on her with a pointed smile. A green flame ignited in his hand as he held it up to his waist. "I'm not the Danny you remember."

I Can Hurt You From Inside

"JAZZ!" Danny exclaimed, dropping to his knees as he saw what had happened. His chard room didn't even register in his mind. All that he cared about was his sister.

Danny picked up her head and placed it in his lap, hoping to help her breathe better. "MOM! DAD!" Danny screamed, trying to get his parent's attention. How had they not heard her scream through-out what he had done?

Blood covered his jeans and hands, but he didn't care. He put pressure on a wound just below her breasts, hoping to stop the blood pouring out.

"Da…" Jazz gasped out, her eyes fluttering open for a moment before closing again.

"Jazz, stay with me." Danny ordered, scared. "Jazz? JAZZ!?"

You Would Never See Me Cry Till I Make You

No heartbeat. No breath. No life.

Danny held his sister's body close as tears streamed down his cheeks. He heard the door to his room open but it didn't really register in his brain.

_I killed her. _

That one thought took over Danny's mind. Nothing else. He watched but didn't see.

Maybe his parents took her body. Maybe she wasn't really dead! Maybe she could be saved! One look at the pool of blood on his bedroom floor took that thought out of his head.

"I did it." He remembered admitting. He hoped someone heard him. The tears blocking out anything from being seen. His senses left him to darkness as a pain filled his limbs.

You'll Never Know What Hit You

Danny opened his eyes, his body numb with pain. Above him was the basement ceiling. He tried to move only to find his arms and legs were strapped down. _Hopefully ghost proof._ Danny thought as he sat his head back down on the cold mettle slab.

"Danny?" Maddie's voice asked, worry ruining her face as she looked down at the boy she had known as her son. "Danny, are you still there?"

Danny closed his eyes and turned his head away from his mother. He didn't want to look at her face.

"Danny, if you can hear me, we're going to try and get that ghost out of you, ok?" Maddie said, a whine of an electronic powering up filled the room.

Won't See Me Closing In

Danny found his eyes being opened and his head turning towards the woman without his consent. Panic ran through-out his thoughts. What was doing this? He saw his mother holding a three pointed device in her hands, dried tears streamed her cheeks.

"You can't rip me out." Danny found his voice saying, his mind telling his mouth nothing. "I'm part of him. I am Danny."

"How dare you say that." Maddie hissed, leaning down so she was an inch away from Danny's face. "My son is no monster."

"How's Jazz, by the way?" Danny tried to stop the words from escaping but found himself powerless to do so. His body, his voice, his eyes. He controlled nothing but his own thoughts.

"In the hospital under protection by my husband and the Guys in White." Maddie informed, her voice trying to sound cold but quivering as emotions found its way through.

"Pity. She's not dead?" Danny shivered as a smile crept onto his face. "I guess my human half's stronger than I gave him credit for."

"Human half?" Maddie repeated, the scientist coming forward. She shook her head before turning the weapon at his chest. "What do you mean? Speak ghost."

"You really are a stupid old hag." Danny found himself laughing, unable to even tell his mom how sorry he was. Unable to do anything. "Don't you get it? I've been half dead for almost a year now! Leading experts in ghost hunting and you couldn't even tell your own son was half ghost!"

"Liar! That's impossible." Maddie shook her head, pointing the device so it was starting to puncture the skin right between his ribs.

_MOM!_ Danny screamed, pain filling his mind. He tasted copper, the familiar taste electricity held. He wanted to crumple up in a ball and cry. He wanted to get away from the device his mother was killing him with. He wanted to go ahead and die already. Finish him off. Finish off the evil that was being born inside him.

I'm Gonna Make You Suffer

Danny found the pain subsiding. It was still there, making him realize he was still alive, but it was disappearing slowly. He struggled up to his feet only to realize he was free of the table. He looked around and noticed the table now broken in half, bent and twisted. The straps that had been his binds were now ripped to shreds with red covering the brown and green they were created of.

Red? Blood? Danny looked at himself, seeing three small holes with burn marks in the center of his shirt, but nothing that would've cause there to be that much blood.

Danny realized who was missing in the room, quickly doing a 360 to find her.

"Mom?" Danny asked, glad to be in control of his mouth again. He picked up the table and flung it over to the corner, seeing a pool of blood underneath. He followed the river to behind a lab table and saw the woman gasping for air. Her chest was ripped open, exposing a rib and muscle in between pieces of skin and blue hazmat. "Mom!" Danny dropped down to her, trying to figure out what to do. This was more than a hand sized wound. He couldn't just try to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding, and if he did to her chest, who knows how her lungs and heart would fare.

Maddie's amethyst eyes looked up and fear found its way in. "S-ay….way" she tried to order.

"I did this!" Danny admitted, stepping back to keep himself away from her. To keep her safe. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed 911 before dropping the phone next to her. He didn't want to be there when the ambulance appeared. He knew they'd come. The whole town knew enough that if the Fenton's were calling for help, they needed either the fire department or medics.

_I'm turning into Dan. _Danny realizes as he quickly ran up the stairs. Not wanting to call upon his ghost half for fear that would only quicken the emendable, he stayed human as he ran out of the house and headed north. _If anything, I'll hide away in the forest around Lake Eerie._ Danny told himself as he did his best to leave Amity Park.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered what he had just left. He found himself praying to anything that would listen. To Jesus whom Tucker prayed to. To God whom Sam prayed to. To saints and Mary whom Valerie prayed to. He just wanted everyone he cared about to be safe and if that meant leaving them to do so, then that's what he'd do.

This Hell You Put Me In

Darkness started to set in just as Danny made it to the woods surrounding the lake. He glanced up as he slowed down to a walk and smiled at the sight of Polaris in front of him. At least he still had his knowledge of the stars.

A howl brought his head back down to earth, reminding him the dangers of wild life. Coyote roamed this area and as much as his ghost powers would help him here, he didn't want to call upon them unless his life was at risk.

Danny laughed out to the forest around him. His life. That was a joke now. After what he'd done, he deserved a hell a lot worse than this forest. He'd attempted murder of his two best friends, his sister, and his mother.

_You want a hell?_

"Show yourself!" Danny demanded, his hands instantly becoming fists as he looked around himself. He wanted to find the owner of that voice.

_Fine, head to the lake._

Danny looked around once more before following the voice's orders. He was sure he was walking into a trap, but what could he do? He needed to know what was happening to him.

I'm Underneath Your Skin

Danny broke through the tree line and made a beeline to the shore. He looked down at his reflection, only to drop down to his knees. There, instead of his black haired fourteen year old self, stood his white flamed haired enemy. His twenty-four year old ghost self, the pink sunset behind him as it should be there.

"Surprise." Dan laughed, looking up at the boy from the water.

"Dan!" Danny finally found his voice as he stared at his reflection. He reached for his cheek, glad when his reflection didn't mirror his actions. He dropped his hand back on the grass and growled, "So you're the one that's been trying to kill my family and friends."

"You were always a bit slow, weren't we?" Dan smiled at his younger self. His brow increased, red eyes to blue. "I will always exist. You will always become me. It's just a matter of time."

"I've beat you once before, I can always do it again." Danny forced, his blue eyes shining an ice color to enforce his threat.

"Your ice powers don't surprise me, Danny." Dan drowned, sounding bored. "You think I've just been twiddling my thumbs while in your body? I know every power you've gained since our encounter. I know your every weakness, your every ability, your every memory. You don't stand a chance."

Danny closed his eyes as a cold was forced onto him. A dark blinding light blocked out his sight only to release and show he was now in his ghost form.

"Now, let's have some fun." Danny found his voice used by Dan again. Left to only watch, Dan left the ground and headed south.

The Devil Within

"Danny!? What's going on?" Sam asked as Danny watched her back away, afraid of him.

"I'm finally doing what I should've done a long time ago." Danny's voice laughed. Danny wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to turn away as he was forced to watch Dan shoot a blast of ecto-energy at Sam's body.

Sam was blown back, braking her dresser with her back as she hit the wall and fell to the ground littered with cloths and wood. Dan walked over and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind him as he flew through the wall and out of the house.

Danny wanted to cry. Sam was bleeding from a cut on her forehead and unconscious as Dan dragged the girl through the air behind him. He made Tucker reappear in his other hand and Danny saw what Dan had done to the boy. His glasses were now broken and long gone. His hat probably along with it. Tucker still was unconscious from the blast he had received a few minutes ago as blood trickled down his chin from a wound unseen.

_They were your friends once too, you know!_ Danny tried.

"I know, but without them dying, you won't become me." Dan reminded. "I've lost my human half years ago. I just need you to learn it will be better off without those human pains."

_I will never become you!_ Danny vowed.

Dan laughed as he dropped down to the ground in front of Vlad's mansion. "Yes you will. Come on, we need Uncle Vlad's help."

Dan drug the two bodies behind him as he walked up to Vlad's front door and froze it. He quickly shot two ecto-blasts at the hinges and pushed the door down to gain entry.

"Daniel, you know you could've just knocked." Vlad's voice called out as his ghost half appeared in the foyer. Vlad's eyes opened wider at the sight of his Danny's friends on the ground with scrape marks and a blood trail behind them. "What's this?"

"Shove it, Vlad." Dan growled, dropping the humans to the floor. "You have a system that can control every television in the city, right?"

"Now why would I have a device like that?" Vlad asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dan flew over to the older ghost and grabbed the man by the collar of his uniform. "I don't need your human half to still be alive, Vlad. I have no qualms about killing you. Your ghost half will survive your human body dying. Now if you would rather stay alive for at least ten more years, you'll get me that device and camera running."

"And if I don't?" Vlad tested.

"Then I'll get it myself." Dan smiled as he quickly punched Vlad in the face before bringing the man up in the air and shortening out his powers to leave him in his human self. He brought his free hand up to Vlad's chest and started incasing it in ice, a shard pointing towards him as if ready to pierce. "Now, are you going to get me live on every television in the city?"

"I don't know what you're playing at, Daniel, but I will." Vlad said, admitting defeat.

Dan nodded his head before retracting all the ice back into his hand before dropping the man to the ground.

Vlad got back to his feet, looking up at the ghost boy still floating in the air, before dusting himself off and headed up the stairs towards the second story.

I'm The Poison in Your Bones

"You'll be live in 30 seconds." Vlad informed through a mike from the control room. He looked at Danny's body through the thick glass and asked, "Will you tell me what you're planning?"

"No." Dan simply stated as a moan was heard at his feet.

_They're alive!_ Danny sighed with relief.

_Of course they're alive. _Dan thought to him, kicking Sam to get a reaction out of her with a laugh. _I need them alive for a few more minutes._

"Three, two, one." Vlad called over, signaling they were now on the air.

Dan smiled as he looked towards the camera. "Pitiful humans of Amity Park. You may recognize me as your so called hero, Danny Phantom. You should've listened to the idiotic Fenton's when they called me evil. I'm here tonight to start my massacre of this pathetic town. These three children in front of you on the screen will be just the beginning." Dan paused, knowing the people would be all wondering the same thing. "Oh, where's the third? You're looking at him."

My Love is Your Disease

Dan reached inside his chest and found the warmth that was Danny. Fire, ice, electricity, nothingness and pain filled him all at the same time. Danny tried screaming and found his voice only after all the pain had started to subside once again. He opened his eyes to see his ghost half standing above him. Green ectoplasm ran down his chest as the ghost before him slowly morphed into that of his fourteen year old evil self. His skin ran green and his hair burst into flame. He smiled down at the boy to show his normal human teeth elongating to that of Vlad's vampiric smile.

"Danny?" Sam asked, her breathing rapid still from the beating earlier.

Danny got up to his hands and knees and turned his head only to cry out in pain. He looked down at the spot he had been laying on only to see his blood now covered the floor.

I Won't Let it Set You Free

"Now that that's settled, let's start, shall we?" Dan asked, grabbing Tucker by the neck to lift him off the ground.

"Let him go!" Danny tried to order only to find himself coughing up blood. He looked up at the monster only to see him dig his fingers into Tucker's neck.

Tucker gripped at the hand around his neck only for a gasp to escape his mouth and his eyes to roll upwards.

"Strangulation. The perfect way for an African American to die." Dan laughed, throwing the body down in front of Danny's.

Danny struggled over to his friend, hoping to find a pules or a heartbeat.

"Stop this right now!" Vlad ordered over the mike, banging on the glass.

"Sorry Vladdy." Dan laughed, using his father's nickname for the man. "I knew your human half would show through so I created a shield while you were counting down. You can't get to me until I'm ready for you."

Danny looked up from Tucker's lifeless body, tears streaming down his face as he tried to make eye contact with Sam.

"Your turn, Samantha." Dan laughed, grabbing the girl by her shoulder as he forced her up to her feet. "Let's see, for you I think freezing your heart would be perfect."

Danny smirked, getting Dan's attention.

"What, glad to see her dying that way?" Dan asked.

"No, just laughing at how you always say you lost your human half ten years ago and yet you still find it in you to love her." Danny smiled as he tried to sit up, the smile a cover of how much he wanted to grind his teeth together. "You've still got painful human emotions, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, do I?" Dan asked, creating a shard of ice in his hand and showing it to the two humans, one halfa, and the rest watching.

"Danny, I lo-"

Dan cut her off as he shot the ice into her chest, letting it grow inside her and killing her. He let go of her shoulder to let her drop to her knees before the ecto-ice froze her in a position of angst and pain.

Till I Break You

Dan laughed as Danny yelled out in anger. Tears wanted to fall but no more were there. He looked down at his two friends' bodies as Tucker's blood was touching Sam's frozen body only to be frozen itself.

"There's nothing you can do, Daniel." Dan laughed. "You will become me."

I've Tried to be The Lover to Your Nightmares

Danny shot up in his bed, screaming as his nightmare finally left him to reality.

"Danny!?" Sam's voice called, almost breaking down the door as she rushed in with Tucker right behind her.

Danny touched his cheeks, surprised to find he'd been crying. He quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of his pajamas but not quick enough as he noticed Sam had saw.

"Danny, are you ok?" Jazz asked as she rushed in with Maddie and Jack right behind her. The two adults had ghost assault weapons at the ready as they scanned the bedroom for ghosts.

"It was just a nightmare." Danny said, reassuring himself more than those in his room. He gripped the blanket closer to himself as the events of his dream came back. He was glad his whole family had come in as well as Sam and Tucker. He glanced over at his clock to see it was past eleven. _No wonder Sam and Tucker are here. We were going to see Galaxy Walk at 12. _Danny remembered.

"You sure there's no ghost here?" Jack whined as Maddie left the room. Jack dropped his gun and followed his wife with a downcast look.

"You sounded like you were getting tortured." Jazz said, shaking as she hugged her little brother.

"You could say that." Danny said, glad to feel his sister was real and breathing.

Jazz let go and stood straight, looking him in the eyes as if she wanted to say something.

"I hate to say your sister's line, but you probably should talk about it if it was that bad." Sam said, holding her hands together as if she was trying to hide how bad she was shaking.

Danny realized even Tucker was shaking. His scream must have been bad for it to make them react like this. Danny looked back down at his bed sheets, knowing Sam was right. "It was about Dan." Danny admitted. He closed his eyes, afraid he'd start crying again. He gripe his hands into fists as he said, "He managed to kill you all again but…." Danny found himself shaking uncontrollably as the sight replayed itself in his head.

"We won't let him." Tucker said, trying to help.

Danny smiled up at his best friends and sister as he gained control of his body again.

"Come on, get dressed so we can go watch your space movie." Sam said, gently gripping his knee before turning to leave with the two.

Danny watched as the three walked out of his room, closing the door behind them. Danny got up, throwing the blankets off of himself and walked over to his dresser only to stop at the sight of a sticky note on his comb. "Look What You Made of Me"

He ripped off the sticky note and quickly ignited it in a burst of ecto-energy before encasing it in a cube of ice and throwing it in the trashcan next to his desk.

"You're not me anymore." Danny said, staring at the trashcan as if it was his enemy.

Now I'm the Heavy Burden That You Can't Bear

"You sure you're up for the movies?" Tucker asked, worry showing in his face as the three walked down the street.

"I'm fine." Danny brushed off, smiling at his friend. "Thanks."

"You really gave us a scare this morning." Sam pointed out. "We really thought you were using your wail."

"The house wasn't shaking, so we took that as a good sign." Tucker snickered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's what I was trying to do." Danny admitted, turning his head to look at the shops they passed. He stopped as he saw his reflection, his reflection being that of his fourteen year old evil ghost self.

"I'll Make You See." His reflection smiled at him before fading back to his human self.

The End


End file.
